The aim of these studies is to provide sequential monitoring of the immune responses to HIV-1 and other antigens in patients enrolled in drug trials within the ACTG program at SUNY-HSCB. Specifically, it is planned to enumerate peripheral blood B cells producing antibodies (IgG, IgA, IgM, and IgE) against HIV-1 antigens (gp41, p24), and against common control antigens. This will be accomplished by testing peripheral blood cells in the ELISPOT assay. These results will be correlated with total levels of serum immunoglobulins and specific antibodies over time. In addition, the level of immune complexes will be monitored, and the immune complexes isolated and analyzed with respect to antibody isotype and antigen content (p24, gp41).